


Playlist

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas makes Philip a playlist.





	Playlist

Lukas smiled, pulling Philip into his room, kissing his hand and up his arm.

Philip beamed, his cheeks flushing red. "You're being sweet today."

"It's because I missed you." Lukas kissed his neck, pushing him back against the door.

"I was grounded and it was for a week. I got to see you at school." Philip laughed, tangling his hand in Lukas' hair.

Lukas pulled away. "It was still too hard to be away from you." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, the headphones coming with it. "I got sappy.. and I may or may not have made you a playlist."

Philip bit his lip to hold back his smile. "Really?"

Lukas nodded, handing Philip the ear buds. "Put them in and listen." He smiled.

Once Philip put the ear buds in, he leaned against the door and waited. Lukas unlocked his phone and pressed play, watching Philips face to see his reaction. He was expecting a smile but what he got was a little weird. Philip looked confused but Lukas didn't dare turn off the music. Maybe he just didn't like one song on the playlist.

Minutes passed.

Philip pulled out one headphone. "Why is it just turkey noises?"

Lukas gasped, stepping back and accidentally yanking the ear buds out of Philips ears. "Wrong playlist!"


End file.
